rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Game Logs
This page will contain the logs for each game, starting with the first. =Chapter 1= *KotNR.11.23.09 **Morca, Dracen, Ferrago and Amythe recieved 1,200 XP for this game session. *KotNR.11.30.09 **Morca, Ferrago, Amythe and Gala recieved 1,145 XP for this game session. ***Dracen gets 45 for other players' hard work with the NPC bounty system. *KotNR.12.13.09 **Morco, Ferrago, Amythe and Odette recieved 1,000 XP. ***Odette's XP is multiplied by 1.2 for being a level behind the rest of the group: She recieves 1,200 XP. *KotNR.01.02.10 **Morco, Ferrago, Odette and Gala recieved 900 XP ***Odette and Gala's XP is multiplied by 1.2 for being a level behind; they each recieve 1,080 XP. **Amythe recieves 650 XP for having attended the game and the group having completed a mission objective; she misses out on the combat XP since she left before that went down. *KotNR.01.17.10 **New guy, Nico, is introduced. **Nico and Ferrago went and have a side adventurer, they bring down a mass murderer by their twosies, and earn 1,000 XP in so doing - and get to eye up a naked red Twi'lek. Granted, she was in a bacta tank having a severed arm reattached, but hey, that's an Achievement Unlocked right there. *KotNR.01.25.10 **Much happens! **Nico, Ferrago and Morco are the players who showed up, they get the goods. The group reconvened at Mos Espa, and after getting up to speed, attacked the Crack House of Crack-Tooth the Aqualish. They broke in and intimidated him at lightsaber point into handing over all their slaves and the Red Jawa, then got out of town. **The players took the hostages to Mos Enza military hospital, then went out to the desert to relieve Crack-Tooth of the starfighters he was operating a sale on. They flew to the moisture farmer's homestead and interrogated him, coming to the conclusion that he was full of poodoo. **After the moisture farm, the players got back in their ships, and hear that Mos Enza is under attack. Flying fast to Mos Enza, they find it under assault by five aging fighters, with a transport descending from orbit under guard. The group split up, with those whose players who were not here going to deal with the transport, while those players who were active shooting down the fighters. The transport goes boom, the fighers go boom, but two Frigates hyperspace in system and demadn that the hospital turn over the Lethan twi'lek that Ferrago and Nico dropped off last game. The hospital asks that the players take her and evacuate with her. **The players narrowly duck the two pursuing frigates, hyperspacing away to Yavin IV, with the two frigates potentially on their heels. They arrive to an amazing sight: the Super-Star Destroyer Lusankya and her entire fleet are at Yavin IV. Calling for help, the players' group is escorted in and the two frigates are chased away with their tails tucked between their legs. **The players get to speak with a Mon Cal naval lieutenant who has a lot to say about the upcoming election, and who tells them that Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo has retired. They also potentially learned the Lethan's name, Niali. **'Mocro Jocra, Nico Vallis and Ferrago' all recieve 2,500 XP. =Chapter 2= *KotNR.01.30.10 **The players decant their Twi'lek, to find she's a new Player Character. Almost as if the GM had planned it, except he's not normally that slick. The players ascertain that this woman, who is amnesiac but now answers to the name "Niari," is trained in the Jedi Arts, possessing a fluid grace with a lightsaber. ***Nico Vallis, Morco Jocra and Ferrago all recieve 650 XP. Since this uniformly launches them to 5th level, Niari recieves 780 XP (650 x1.2). *KotNR.02.07.10 **Much has transpired since the last game. Downtime has been had, Niari has truely started to embrace the way of the Jedi. The New Republic's elections are over, Borsk Fey'lya has downsized the military and the Jedi Order in the process, and prototype deflector shields are stolen. The players sorty out to recover the lost kit. ***Nico, Morco and Ferrgo all recieve 1,000 XP. Niari recieves 1,800. *KotNR.02.14.10 *Since the last game, I simply advanced Niari to Fifth Level, and told the newbie to come in at fifth level as well. **The characters landed on Jeel, where they met new group-member Jen Vadur, who was already on Jeel. They explain their own mission to her, and she explains hers to them - the characters went shopping at a mercenary outfitters and met a Gungan who was a former member of Jin-Ol Ashim's crew until he jumped ship because he hadn't signed up for piracy. The characters then scout the Flesh Conquerer's Guild, a slaving ring currently in possession of sixty-some settlers from Chommell Sector who were captured by a group of pirates, brought to Jeel and sold off on consignment. The characters are then forced to contend with two objectives at once: they'll have to recapture the settler's Gallofree Yards GR-75 Medium Transport, and spring the slaves at the same time. The problem solves itself when the Alderaanian crew formerly of the Royal Bantha and Jaz-Am Toba announce that they can retake the transport if the characters can spring the prisoners. The player characters go and do so, battling battle droids, slavers, a slaver boss and even a fearsome Droideka, all before the main droid army shows up, with some minor support by a very old man who was amongst the refugees. **All players - including Nico - recieved 1,008 experience points for this session. *KotNR.02.28.10 **Holeee shit. This one felt more like a session of Star Wars Miniatures than of the Star Wars Roleplaying Game. This session was a full-on battle; the players staged a delaying action to allow the civilians to board the Gallofree GR-75, and then they flew on ahead, laying waste to the defenses at the canyon mouth so the group could escape out over the ocean without exposing themselves to Gakarra's turbolaser cannons. The Hutt promised them all death, and now they're on their merry way. ***Ferrago, Niari, Jen and Nico get 1,066 XP for the first fight, and Ferrago, Niari and Jen get 2,000 flat for the second one. *KotNR.03.07.10 **This one was a doozy, though less so than the one which preceeded it, with less fighting going on. Thanks to Jaz-Am Ashim's giving the players his uncle's security codes, they were able to basically usurp control of the Southeast Corridor station; after searching it for some time, the players proceeded onwards to confront Jin-Ol Ashim. They found him and his ship at the space platform cutely referred to as the Chommell Gas Station, and after erasing his defending vessels (two TIE/ln starfighters, two hyperspace-capable TIE Interceptors, and two gun-tugs) boarded his ship. While Niari, Morco and Ferrago snuck through the vessel to confront Jin-Ol himself, Jen Vaudur finished off the pirate laser cannons, captured the pirates' Lambda-class shuttle, and secured the station, while Nico, T3-TT, the Alderaanians and Kya swept the ship's crew. ***Ferrago, Morco and Niari each recieved 3,133 XP. Jen (since her sudden absence was caused by a power failure) recieves 2,000 XP. Chapter 2 Epilouge - what came after the climactic battle with Jin-Ol Ashim. =Chapter 3= *KotNR 03.14.10 **In which we say good-bye to Morco, and (at least until he gets his computer and life sorted) Nico, and in which we say hello to Zalana, and put up with Seiko. **Everyone recieves 650 XP for this one. *KotNR 03.21.10 **There was no game on the 28th due to a lack of players. **Seiko and Zalana each recieve 1000 XP for showing up and seeing a game with no game. *KotNR 04.04.10 **Everyone recieves 750 XP 'cause the GM was unforgivably late. ***Ferrago recieves a total of 1,550 XP 'which is withheld owing to his character sheet not being finished. ***Niari recieves 1,860 XP. *KotNR 04.11.10